narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bhav Hyuga
, , , , |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=October 1 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=19 |age-part2=44 |rank-part1=Jōnin |rank-part2=Kage |rank-part3=Village Elder |classification=Kage, Jinchūriki~ Yūdaina |occupations=Village Elder |nature type=Lightning Release, Wind Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Fire Release, Lava Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Tenseigan |academy age=7 |chunin age=11 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Kazangakure |teams=Team Bhav, Kazan 9 |partners=Esutori |clan=Hyūga Clan |relationship=Vahi Ozuna~Wife, Daichi Uchiha~Father-figure, Ichi Hyuga~Brother, Indra Hyuga~Son, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki~Ancestor, Hamura Ōtsutsuki~Ancestor |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Bhav Hyuga (素晴らしい男, Hyuga Bhav) was the Third Yogankage of Kazangakure. He hails from the Hyuga Clan and is known as the White Thunder (紫雷スパー, Murasaki Kaminari) because of his infamous use of the Thunder Palm fighting style. He is the father of current Yogankage, Indra Hyuga, and the husband of Vahi Ozuna. Bhav is also the Jinchūriki of the powerful phoenix known as Yūdaina and the wielder of the legendary blade, Sword of the Thunder God. His prowess in Taijutsu is so great that he is known as God of Taijutsu (体術の神, Taijutsu no Kami). Upon unlocking the powers of the Tenseigan, he became renowned as the Return of Hamura (カグヤの返還, Hamura no Henkan). Background Early Life Bhav Hyuga was born in Konohagakure within the main branch of the famed Hyuga Clan. He was born as the second child to his parents, the first being his older brother, Ichi Hyuga. Not much is known about Bhav's past in Konohagakure except for his mother, an unknown Hyuga kunoichi, died during childbirth. This lead Bhav's grief-stricken father to despise Bhav and thus, he grew up without the love of a mother and a father. But when Bhav showed signs of being a ninja prodigy, his father became extremely attentive towards him. When Bhav turned 5 years old, he was inducted into the Konoha Ninja Academy. At the mere age of six, the Byakugan emerged in Bhav's eyes and he became known as a natural genius among the Hyuga. One day when Bhav was returning home from the Ninja Academy, he was confronted by unknown shinobi. These shinobi wanted to kidnap Bhav and take his Byakugan. Bhav tried to fight back but he was no match for the shinobi and was easily captured. His captors then quickly left the village with Bhav and took him to their secret hideout in the outskirts of Kazangakure. Upon reaching there, Bhav's captors attempted to steal Bhav's eyes but were surprisingly stopped by a man named Daichi Uchiha. Daichi quickly killed off the captors and took Bhav to his village, Kazangakure. Daichi then took Bhav under his wing and started training him. Bhav, now seven at the time, entered the Kazangakure Ninja Academy. He quickly advanced to the rank of Genin and joined a Genin Squadron lead by Ryota Honoo. During this time, Bhav continually trained with Daichi and was taught powerful jutsu by him. Bhav also mastered his Kekkai Genkai, the Byakugan and also became a powerful practitioner of the Gentle Fist style. Because of this, Bhav became known as the strongest of all the Kazangakure genin and was touted a "genius above all others". Bhav also went on many missions with his team, Kazan 9. At the age of eleven, Bhav participated in the Chunnin exams. Despite being very young, Bhav was one of the strongest participants in the exam. It is noted that during the Forest of Death Exam Kazan 9, lead by Bhav, finished very quickly. Unfortunately, both of Bhav's teammates perished during the next part of the exams. Despite this, Bhav eventually ended the Chunnin Exams and was promoted to the rank of Jonin. He eventually returned to Kazangakure and served as a Jonin Instructer. Team Bhav Upon returning to Kazangakure, Bhav wanted to advance his abilities and become a stronger shinobi. He eventually mastered Lightning Release and merged it with the Gentle Fist fighting style. Bhav called this new technique the Thunder Palm and it became Bhav's primary fighting style. Bhav also learned Wind Release and Earth Release and began to use them both at a very high level. Bhav had even managed to retrieve the Blade of Wankyoku from the center of the Golden Volcano and became its owner. During this time, Bhav was informed that Daichi Uchiha had gone on a mission to eliminate Omega Uchiha but failed and was killed in the battle. Bhav was seen grieving at his sensei's funeral and decided to carry on his legacy. Thus Bhav made it his goal to protect Kazangakure and kill Omega Uchiha. When Bhav turned 15 years old, he was tasked with his own Genin Squadron. This team, known as Team Bhav, consisted of Nihashi Ozuna, Atsushi Akashi, and Kise Honoo. When Bhav first saw these three genins, he thought that they were weak and would not amount to anything. But he was proved wrong when all three members became a formidable team that was unrivaled in Kazangakure. They were sent on many key missions such as escorting the Princess of Kazan and retrieving the lost scroll. Also Team Bhav was credited with finishing thirty three missions in total including five B-Ranked or higher missions. This proved that Team Bhav was a powerful team that possessed unrivaled teamwork. Team Bhav also participated in the Chunnin Exams and all the genin members advanced to a higher rank. Only Nihashi Ozuna was promoted to Jonin while the other two advanced to the rank Chunnin. Inheriting A Legacy Bhav Hyuga had become a very capable shinobi at this time and became known as one of the strongest in Kazangakure. After Ryota Honoo retired from being Yogankage, it was obvious that Bhav should inherit the title. The only other candidate withdrew after hearing that Bhav was in the running for the position. This signified Bhav's immense power and the respect he was given by the villagers. Thus Bhav was made the Third Yogankage (番目の火山, Sandaime Yogankage) at the mere age of eighteen. Bhav, now following in the footsteps of his late master, finally had a chance of protecting Kazangakure and making it a better village. During his early years as Kage, Bhav established the Kazangakure ANBU and also created the Yogankage Memorial which honored the previous Yogankage. When Kazangakure was attacked by Yūdaina, Bhav fought against this beast. Bhav defeated the powerful phoenix and sealed it into himself, as he feared it would emerge and attack Kazan once again. Bhav gained Lava Release after sealing the beast within himself. Kazangakure had flourished under the watch of Bhav Hyuga. During this time, Bhav became known as the strongest Yogankage in the history of Kazangakure. But despite all his successes as Yogankage, Bhav still had to fulfill his masters last wish: to eliminate Omega Uchiha and avenge his death. Obtaining the Tenseigan Bhav knew he had to become an even stronger shinobi if he wanted to defeat Omega Uchiha. He practiced his techniques and eventually realized the full extent of his Byakugan. This training paid off when Kazangakure was attacked by a rebel bandit group. Bhav had been taken off guard by the sheer number of the bandits and was captured. Upon hearing the screams of terror from his village, Bhav was overcome with anger. During this moment, the Tenseigan awakened in both of Bhav's eyes. He quickly killed his captors with his new powers. He rushed outside to see more of the bandits attacking the citizens of Kazan. He easily defeated them with his Tenseigan and saved his beloved village. The fact that Bhav was able to unlock the Tenseigan means that he is somehow a descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the Ōtsutsuki Clan. Fulfilling his Dreams Bhav had managed to make Kazangakure into a capable village and had also become an extremely powerful shinobi who was renowned across the world due to his immense power. Bhav's only goal now was to eliminate Omega Uchiha. He began searching for Omega but could not track him down. Luckily, he heard rumors of a secret organization called Chinsenka. Chinsenka was an organization that hunted down Uchiha Clan members and killed them. Bhav knew they would be a great asset in eliminating Omega Uchiha and met with their leader, Kyūjika. He then became a member of the group for the sole purpose of killing Omega Uchiha. During his absence from the village, Bhav named Nihashi Ozuna as the temporary Fourth Yogankage. During this time, Bhav somehow obtained the Sword of the Thunder God; he repaired it and then began wielding the legendary blade. During his absence, the village grew very prone to raids and attacks. Because of this, Bhav continually visited the village. On one such visit, Bhav was told that he should return to Kazangakure and became Yogankage once again. He was also told that Daichi would not have wanted him to risk the village and its safety for the sole purpose of killing Omega Uchiha. Despite their pleas, Bhav still wished to eliminate Omega Uchiha and extract his revenge. As he was about to leave once again, Bhav was stopped by the previous Yogankage. He told Bhav to journey to the top of the sacred Golden Volcano. Ryota also told Bhav that he would find the answer to this dilemma there. Upon reaching the top, Bhav found a scroll marked "Peace". After reading the scroll, Bhav broke down into tears. Daichi had written the scroll to Bhav and told him to keep Kazangakure safe. He also told him that revenge was not the right path, but finding peace and harmony was. Following his late masters wishes, Bhav returned to the village and became Yogankage once again. During this time, Bhav also withdrew from Chinsenka and vowed to never join again. Building the Village Bhav had now taken the mantle of Yogankage once again. He now wished to find peace and make alliances with other nations and villages. But to do so, Bhav would need to communicate with these villages. Fortunately, Bhav was invited to the Kage Summit in Otogakure and he agreed to attend the meeting. At the conclusion of the summit, Bhav had made many new alliances and relationships. When the Fourth Great Shinobi War began, Kazangakure was invited to be a member of the Shinobi Alliance. During the war, Bhav and other Kazangakure shinobi were seen fighting on the battlefield. Furthermore, Bhav was seen fighting many reincarnated shinobi; this list including Itachi Uchiha, Nagato, and Tobirama Senju. After the war, Kazangakure needed to rebuild and stabilize their economy. Bhav went to work right away and managed to stabilize the village. By adding new factions to the ANBU and the military, Bhav increased Kazan's combat power. Passing the Torch Over the next two decades, Kazangakure had become a strong village. Bhav had successfully helped the village become a economic and military power. He had also mastered the vast powers of the Tenseigan and began to be recognized as one of the strongest shinobi the world had ever seen. Due to the overuse of Lightning Release Chakra Mode over the years, Bhav's body had begun to wear down. At the age of 43, he was left in a temporary coma due to these injuries. Upon waking up a couple days later, he decided that he needed to step down from his position as Yogankage and pass on the responsibilities of the village to the next generation. Despite this realization, Bhav was not sure who was worthy of the title of Yogankage. When the decision came down to Indra Hyuga, Ashaki, Kyoma and an unnamed Yamanaka clan member, Bhav decided on passing the torch to his son, Indra. These days, Bhav advises him and still watches over Kazangakure as a village elder. Appearance Despite being a Kage-level shinobi, Bhav does not have a frightening figure. He usually has a discerning face that is impossible to read. Also, his facial expression is usually indifferent and he rarely shows his emotions. He has spiky white hair that he keeps toward the back of his head. Bhav's signature is a large bang that hangs over his left eye. His eyes are green, identical to all other shinobi with the Tenseigan. Bhav is also fairly tall and skinny despite being a Kage-level shinobi. It is noted that Bhav has a sense of presence to him and usually stands out in a crowd. As a young child, Bhav wore a black shirt with a white collar, bandages on both of his wrists, and had a Hyuga Clan crest on the back of the shirt. He also wore black pants with a shuriken holster on his right leg, black sandals, and a Kazangakure headband, given to him by Daichi Uchiha. As a Jonin, Bhav wore a black kimono-shirt with short, loose sleeves, matching pants, a Kazangakure headband, and black shinobi sandals. Atop the kimono, Bhav wore an open Jonin flak jacket. He also had the Blade of Wankyoku strapped to his back in a sideways manner. After becoming Yogankage, Bhav kept his attire during his time as a Jonin but he replaced the flak jacket with a white sleeveless haori that extended all the way down to his knees which has the kanji for "Third Yogankage"(番目の火山, Sandaime Yogankage) written vertically down the back. This whole outfit was held together by a white cloth which goes around Bhav's waist. Bhav also switched his black shinobi sandals for brown normal ones. Furthermore, Bhav began carrying the legendary Sword of the Thunder God instead of the Blade of Wankyoku during his time as Yogankage. He occasionally wore the traditional Yogankage headpiece but stopped wearing the Kazangakure headband. During the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Bhav is seen wearing his usual attire but he adds a green scarf that he wears around his neck. These days, Bhav is seen is wearing black traditional, loose fitting robes with his white Yogankage haori on top, and the Sword of Thunder God on his back. Personality Bhav is a very serious and arrogant, yet calm person. Despite his coldness, Bhav is seen helping and training many shinobi. This is seen when he trains Nihashi Ozuna despite having his own duties as the Yogankage. Bhav is also portrayed as a man with strong ideals. He believes in the "Will of Lava" and will go through many hardships to save his village, Kazangakure. Bhav inherited this strong will from his deceased master, Daichi Uchiha. Since his early childhood, Bhav was very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite this, Bhav was very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realizing the situation and what it could become. Because of his father's neglect towards him , Bhav became stern, cold toward others, and became willing to abandon his comrades to finish missions. As an adult, Bhav typically has a relaxed and almost bored attitude, not prone to getting too worked up about anything or by anyone. Because of his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a ninja, Bhav has a pretty inflated ego, and is rather conceited about his abilities. Bhav also takes much pride in his lineage and heritage from the Hyuga Clan and believes that his clan is the strongest of all. He is seen to be extremely grateful to be born into such a prestigious clan. He take this pride so far, he is shown to bash other clans and their abilities. In truth, Bhav is rather a solitary, and matter-of-fact person. Bhav is still just as apathetic as he was during his youth, often speaking bluntly about sensitive topics and occasionally ignores his fellow comrades, whenever he passes by them. He is alone for most of his spare time, spending hours visiting his mother's grave or the Yogankage Shrine where Daichi Uchiha's statue is built. He tells them about his life, recent events in Kazan, and others they knew, but mostly he shares his regrets that they cannot be with him or that their deaths were partly his fault. After the death of Daichi, Bhav went through a period of post-traumatic stress disorder, having nightmares about his death and becoming depressed that he could not save his beloved teacher. Thinking it would ease his pain, The Second Yogankage convinced Bhav to lead his own genin squadron. Finding Daichi's Scroll of Peace changed Bhav. More particularly, he became committed to teamwork and always places teammates' well-being above the mission's: he believes goals can be accomplished more effectively together, asking for help when he needs it, providing help when it is requested of him, and praising allies when they deserve it. An abuse of one's comrades is the only thing that can makes Bhav cast aside his normally stoic demeanor, causing him to attack without mercy. He expects all the Kazangakure shinobi to embody this philosophy, which he calls the "Will of Lava". When Indra, his son, challenges him to a fight to see who is stronger, Bhav is seen to be proud but refuses to go down without a fight. Upon winning the drawn-out battle, Bhav compliments his son as one of the few shinobi alive who can challenge him and survive. When he first meets his students on Team Bhav, Bhav claims to have many hobbies, none of which he chooses to share at the time. His first thoughts of his team was that they would not amount to much. Because of this thinking, he refuses to acknowledge his team and doesn't pay much attention to the. However, after partaking in missions with his squad, Bhav comes to respect his students. He believes they all will become fine shinobi, especially Nihashi Ozuna. Bhav realizes that he shouldn't jump to conclusions that fast, but he still struggles with this to this day. Abilites Bhav is considered to be one of the most powerful Hyuga Clan members to ever live; being so powerful that he is called the "Return of Hamura Ōtsutsuki", the famed brother of the Sage of Six Paths. After taking up the mantle of Yogankage, Bhav is renowned as a legendary shinobi, probably because of his impact in the Fourth Great Shinobi War, acquiring the Tenseigan, and defeating Yūdaina, the mighty tailed beast. Later in his life, Bhav is known as one of the greatest shinobi to ever have existed, a node to his almost unparalled powers. Even as a child, Bhav was known to be a natural-born genius. From awakening his Byakugan at the mere age of 6 and mastering the Gentle Fist fighting style at the age of 12, Bhav has always been a highly skilled shinobi. Graduating from the academy with the highest scores in Kazangakure history, Bhav is known as the strongest shinobi produced by the village. Training under the likes of Daichi Uchiha and Ryota Honoo, both men being Yogankage at some point in their life, has helped Bhav come a long way. Bhav is shown to be a very powerful combatant, taking on the likes of Deidara, Omega Uchiha, and Sasori. As Yogankage, Bhav was so well-known for his fighting prowess, a revived Nagato dared not to fight him alone. Bhav is also renowned within the Hyuga Clan, as one of the few shinobi capable of mastering the Byakugan and awakening the fabled Tenseigan. Certain members of the Hyuga Clan call Bhav "The Pure One", referring to his complete mastery of the Byakugan and his family lineage tracing back to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Other Kage-level shinobi have compared Bhav to the legendary Tobirama Senju, due to both of them wielding massive chakra and the Sword of the Thunder God. Bhav has been seen fighting multiple high-ranking shinobi and winning easily, going as far as announcing what he was going to do before doing it. Chakra Bhav has always been known to have an insanely high amount of chakra. He has never been afraid of running out of chakra, smirking at the fact that he could even exhaust himself to that degree. The only time Bhav has been seen concerned with his chakra levels was in battle against Yudaina, a tailed beast with even greater reserves of chakra than Bhav. His chakra reserves seem to be a blessing that he has received from the prestigious Hyuga Clan and being an ancestor to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Bhav's chakra is comparable to a tailed beast, making him one of the few shinobi to possess such gargantuan amounts of chakra. His sheer amount of chakra allows him to keep his Tenseigan active for long periods of time without showing signs of fatigue. After sealing Yudaina within himself, Bhav's chakra reserves increase even further. Bhav has been shown to fight for days at a time; this being seen during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. It is noted that the great sword, Samehada, became very excited while being in the presence of Bhav due to his massive chakra reserves. He can summon forth such an intense stream of chakra around his body that it visibly affects the surrounding terrain. Bhav's chakra control is also advanced enough to perform complex techniques with only one hand seal. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Bhav is able to use all five basic nature transformation. His affinity and mastery of Lightning Release allowed him to combine it with the Gentle Fist and utilize both at the same time, calling it the Thunder Palm fighting style. He is the only shinobi known to be capable of fighting with this style. He is also one of the few users of the Lightning Release Chakra Mode, using it to enhance his taijutsu prowess and speed by a great amount. Bhav is also seen creating multiple Lightning Release Shadow Clones and applying lightning chakra through his swords and shuriken. Furthermore, Bhav has been seen wielding natural lightning and also sending lightning shock-waves through the ground. Bhav has also mastered the use of Earth Release. He has been seen creating sturdy walls and lethal spikes out of the Earth around him. Bhav is also adept at using mud techniques; he is able to sink enemies in a mud pond, summon a mud dragon that shoots bullets out of his mouth, and create a rushing mud river that can throws enemies away from the him. Furthermore, Bhav is able to utilize Wind Release at a very high level. He is seen creating massive wind strikes from his sword and releasing massive spheres of wind from his mouth. Bhav is also able to blow opponents off their feet using high-speed palm thrusts. He is also shown to use this wind chakra in his shuriken to increase their speed and piercing power. Bhav has also been shown to utilize Water Release and Fire Release, however he rarely uses these nature types. Bhav is shown trapping enemies within bubbles of water and creating water walls through his mouth. He has also been seen using Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. As Yūdaina's jinchūriki, by combining Fire and Earth Release, Bhav is able to use Lava Release. With the kekkei genkai, he can spew multiple molten rocks from his mouth, firing them in different directions to make it difficult for an enemy to evade. Bhav is also able to create an armor of lava that will burn anyone or anything that comes into contact with him. The armor increases the damage of his taijutsu attacks to the point that it can burn through most substances. Bhav rarely uses the Lava Release Chakra Armor, preferring to use his Lightning Release Chakra Armor instead. Summoning Technique Bhav is able to summon hawks from Seutori Cave. Bhav has an affinity for hawks, using the unique arm tattoo to summon them for assistance in battle, his largest and strongest being Esutori. Bhav has been shown to combine his techniques with Esutori, enhancing the power of his jutsu. Taijutsu Bhav is renowned as "God of Taijutsu" (体術の神, Taijutsu no Kami) due to his mastery in hand-to-hand and close range combat. While he has mastered many different taijutsu styles, he is infamous for his use of the Gentle Fist and its more powerful variation, the Thunder Palm. Bhav is known to be very quick, even being mistaken as a practitioner of the Flying Thunder God Technique, when in reality he has never learned that particular technique. This great speed is the result of his mastery of the Lightning Release Chakra Mode, a technique that increases Bhav's speed by a tremendous amount. In addition to this, Bhav is capable of dodging high-speed techniques at close range. One of his most tremendous feats of speed was when he evaded two Flying Thunder God Slash's from Tobirama Senju. Bhav is able to do this through his pure reaction time combined with the superior speed of his Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Gentle Fist Bhav is known as a one of the greatest users of the Hyuga Clan's signature fighting style, the Gentle Fist. With this fighting style, he can attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Because the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, debilitating and even fatal damage can be done just as easily. While Gentle Fist strikes are by default difficult to defend against, Bhav's speed, precision, and taijutsu prowess has made him an especially formidable combatant at close range, requiring opponents to keep their distance if they hoped to compete with him. Bhav is a masterful user of the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique, being so skilled with the technique that he calls it his ultimate defense. Bhav has gone as far as saying that no jutsu exists that can penetrate this technique when he uses it. Furthermore, Bhav has also mastered the highly advanced Gentle Fist Techniques, such as Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms, Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher and Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Style. Thunder Palm Bhav is known as "Bhav of the Thunder Palm" (のサンダー, Kaminari tenohira no bhav) due to his complete mastery of this fighting style. Bhav is the creator and the sole user of the Thunder Palm. The Thunder Palm is an advanced form of Gentle Fist because it focuses Lightning Release chakra into each strike. It's purpose is the same as the Gentle Fist, hitting an opponents chakra points, thus constricting or cutting off their chakra flow. But along with that, Thunder Palm also sends massive shock-waves through an opponents body, making it much more dangerous than Gentle Fist. Bhav uses this fighting style as his primary one; knowing fully well that its power is enough to take down most shinobi. Bhav is able to channel Lightning Release Chakra into the advanced techniques of the Gentle Fist, making the destructive powers of these techniques tenfold. Furthermore, Bhav is able to use the Thunder Palm in conjunction with the Lightning Release Chakra Mode to make the fighting style even faster and more potent. Eight Gates Bhav has never been seen utilizing the Eight Gates technique but he taught his son, Indra Hyuga, how to release each gate; signifying that Bhav has extensive knowledge of this technique. Genjutsu Consistent with his usual bored attitude, Bhav is highly skilled in genjutsu, which he usually performs with his Tenseigan. His illusions often involve hawks and can be initiated after only the briefest moment of eye contact. Bhav can also use genjutsu to share information or psychologically disable opponents, allowing him to end fights before they even begin. Against other genjutsu users, Bhav is shown to be skilled enough to turn their genjutsu against them. Bhav also often uses bright lights in his illusions, convincing his opponents that they have been blinded by a heavenly light that emanates from his body. Furthermore, Bhav is able to cast an illusion of bright white lights upon an opponent to take away their sight. As such, this allows Bhav to attack an opponent without being seen. Possessing the Byakugan, and later the Tenseigan, allows Bhav to be immune to most genjutsu. Bhav is seen to be affected by a genjutsu only once, this illusion being casted by Itachi Uchiha. Kenjutsu Bhav can use many weapons, such as giant shuriken, a kama, swords, and hand-held shuriken. His signature weapon is the Sword of the Thunder God, a yellow glowing blade that is infused with pure electrical energy, whose blade is able to retract into the hilt. This weapon has the unique ability to cut through almost any substance, including chakra-based substances. The sword can also repel most attacks using its lightning release nature and can produce electrical rings of energy that suspend the enemy in mid-air while continuously shocking them. Bhav is a master in its use, being capable of dispatching numerous enemies with a few slashes, and claiming that his sword "can cut through anything", implying to have never met a substance he could not cut through. During his days as a Jonin, Bhav was also the wielder of the Blade of Wankyoku. This blade is a variant of the Sword Of Kusanagi. It is an ethereal weapon that is capable of sealing anything it touches within itself. Bhav was known to be a master in its use. Jinchuriki Powers Bhav is the jinchūriki of Yūdaina, and has achieved complete control of his tailed beast by training at the Falls of Truth, becoming a perfect jinchūriki. Because he has a strong relationship with Yūdaina, it can aid Bhav by disturbing his chakra to dispel genjutsu or granting Bhav more of its own chakra, resembling a willing partnership more so than actual dominance. Despite being forbidden from transforming by The Second Yogankage, he disregards this when fighting incredibly strong opponents. While Bhav can easily access and utilize Version 1 and 2 transformations, his most powerful form is the Tailed Beast Mode. In this state, he can fire Tailed Beast Balls and spew powerful lava from it mouth. Bhav can also use Yūdaina's wings to create massive wind currents. Bhav can also partially transform parts of his body to resemble those of Yūdaina's without a chakra cloak, such as his own arm or quickly forming wings on his back. Bhav has been shown to have limited flight with these wings. These partial transformations can be used for various offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. Dojutsu Byakugan As a Hyūga, Bhav possesses the Byakugan. While a common dōjutsu in his clan, Bhav's was noted to be especially powerful. With these eyes, he had a near-360° penetrative field of vision. A small blind-spot exists behind his third upper-thoracic vertebrae — a weakness he was well aware of and trained extensively to overcome, this training coming in use when he was eventually able to sense attacks from the blind spot. He was able to increase his Byakugan's range over time: whereas he could only see things 100 metres away as a child, he could see things from at least 20 km away as an adult. He can also use it in order to identify genjutsu, searching for the caster in a close proximity. Bhav's Byakugan is shown to be able to use infrared vision and magnify in to see tiny targets. Furthurmore, Bhav can sense emotions and thoughts through his Byakugan, a feat that has only been accomplished by a few shinobi in history. Tenseigan Bhav's Tenseigan manifests in his eyes when he goes through a time of emotional distress; this time being when his village was almost destroyed. However, it is noted that the real reason Bhav acquired the Tenseigan is because he is a somehow a descendent of the Ōtsutsuki Clan and a member of the Hyuga Clan. With these eyes, he can control attractive and repulsive forces that are capable of lifting the rocks of the Moon to use them as projectiles and pull the Moon itself towards Earth without the use of the Energy Vessel. He also can activate the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants him enhanced strength, speed, and durability. He can compress this state into his hand to create a tremendously powerful chakra blast that can deplete someone of their chakra as well as destroy a massive portion of the moon's surface. Upon activating his Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Bhav can manifest nine Truth-Seeking Balls, granting him all five Nature Transformations as well as Yin, Yang, and Yin–Yang Release. He can use the balls both offensively and defensively, and attacks by infusing them with his chakra, causing them to glow green. He can rapidly spin them to create a massive vortex and combine them into a giant green sword of chakra powerful enough to cut the entire moon in half. Bhav is able to divide them into smaller orbs and launch them as a rapid-fire barrage. He also demonstrated the ability to transform one of the balls into an elaborate cage after infusing it with his chakra. Intelligence In battle, Bhav is calculating, striking only when he's confident of success and without any thought of mercy. According to Ryota, Bhav is known for launching surprise attacks on opponents who think they've won and have let their guard down. In order to capitalize on every possible advantage, he pays careful attention to every aspect of a battle, analysing opponents' strategies and techniques to discern their purpose, mechanics, and ultimately their weaknesses. Bhav is similarly knowledgeable of skills he has no training in, being able to recognize a snake from Ryūchi Cave and their Senjutsu or different types of advanced nature transformations. Bhav's strategies tend to work, earning praise from Tobirama Senju and Nagato Uzumaki. Stats Quotes *"What lies behind you and what lies in front of you, pales in comparison to what lies inside of you" *(To the Bandits) "If you make anyone in this village sheds even one drop of blood... I'll kill you all!" *(To Indra Hyuga) "Be proud of yourself. You're one of the few shinobi alive who can battle me and survive" *(To Indra Hyuga) "Wielding one's blade out of duty alone is what it means to be a shinobi. Wielding one's blade out of hatred is nothing more than petty violence. That is not what we would consider battle." *(To Omega Uchiha) "My Byakugan sees everything. You can't hide from me!" *(To the Daimyo of the Land of Volcanoes) "With all due respect, you talk too much. Now quiet down and let the important people talk" Trivia *The images used for Bhav Hyuga are actually images of Tōshirō Hitsugaya from Bleach *"Bhav" (忍耐) means "one who possesses infinite patience" *He is the only known shinobi to possess 3 different Chakra Modes (Lightning, Lava, Tenseigan) * If Bhav had a Databook page, it would say ** Bhav's hobbies are spending time with his family **Bhav wishes to fight Tobirama Senju again **Bhav's favorite food is medium spicy curry rice ** Bhav has completed 749 missions: 197 D-Rank, 212 C-Rank, 192 B-Rank, 97 A-Rank, 51 S-Rank **Bhav's favorite word is "Contentment"(満足, Manzoku)